


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°23 : Warrior & Xmas

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, AU, Advent Calendar Drabble, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Dark, Darth Malgus x Eleena Daru is still my OTP, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Vader, Legends Never Die, Sacking of Coruscant, Sith Empire, Sith Lord - Freeform, The Old Republic: Deceived, UA, Univers alternatif, Vadmé
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9010864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]Warrior : Darth Malgus explique le but de son existence, juste avant de marcher sur Coruscant et de toucher la République et les Jedi en plein cœur.Xmas : Padmé Amidala décore le sapin, et confie à Darth Vader ses sentiments sur la situation de leur couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh là là, encore désolée pour ce énième retard, mais j'avais une connexion Internet affreuse hier :'(
> 
> Avant-dernier duo ! Les deux thèmes tirés au sort sont cette fois-ci en anglais... parce que le dictionnaire français ne contient pas des masses de mots sympas en W et X ^^' Je vous propose donc « Guerrier » et « Noël » x')  
> Le second texte est un Univers Alternatif, et le contexte est rapidement mis en place dans l'histoire ;)

**Jour n°23 - Vendredi 23 décembre 2016**

**« Warrior & Xmas »**

 

 

Warrior –

 

\- Je combats, et je tue, pour vous. Vous le savez. Mais vous... vous combattez pour l'Empire ? Seulement pour l'Empire ? demanda Eleena, avec une pointe de désapprobation dans la voix.

\- Non. Je combats parce que je suis né pour ça, et l'Empire est l'instrument à travers lequel j'accomplis ma tâche. L'Empire est la manifestation de la guerre. Voilà pourquoi il est parfait, déclara Malgus.

Depuis qu'il était enfant, il avait toujours senti – du fond de ses tripes – qu'il était spécial et que sa vie aurait un but, un but qui serait décisif dans la survie de l'Empire Sith. Une fois son talent pour la Force découvert, il avait débuté une formation de Guerrier Sith sous la tutelle de Vindican, et les exploits de Darth Malgus rentreraient dans la légende.

Il avait aidé l'Empire à reprendre Korriban, leur bastion légendaire, aux mains de la République et des Jedi. Il avait mené un assaut mémorable sur Alderaan – bien que lui-même n'en était pas ressorti indemne, blessé par deux Jedi.

Et maintenant, ses bottes claquaient sur le pavé des rues de Coruscant, ville-planète paisible pour le moment mais qui plongera bientôt dans l'horreur et le chaos. Un Sith, cherchant le combat, allait bientôt déchaîner la destruction en plein cœur de la République Galactique. Son attaque sur le Temple Jedi allait devenir légendaire, son nom serait encore mentionné des millénaires plus tard, de même que la terreur qu'allait inspirer ses soldats alors qu'ils débarqueraient.

 

 

 

Xmas –

 

Un Ange accrochant un ange au sommet du sapin de Noël. Voilà ce que voyait à cet instant Darth Vader, debout dans l'entrée du salon, alors que Padmé mettait les dernières touches sur la décoration du sapin.

La jeune femme dut percevoir le bruit caractéristique du respirateur artificiel du Sith, car elle se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Je profite que les jumeaux sont en classe pour faire le sapin, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation, parce qu'ils sont tellement intenables en ce moment que ça aurait été difficile de les surveiller en même temps.

\- Tu as bien raison, fit Vader de sa voix grave. Ces enfants ont plus d'énergie à eux deux que les batteries de vingt sabres-laser, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Padmé approuva d'un signe de la tête, puis s'éloigna légèrement du sapin pour le voir dans son ensemble.

\- Hmm... pas mal, commenta-t-elle. Ah, l'ange est posé de travers. Vader, le sapin est un peu trop haut pour moi apparemment, est-ce que tu veux bien redresser l'ange pour moi, s'il te plaît ?

Le Seigneur Sith s'avança vers le sapin superbement décoré et leva légèrement les bras pour ajuster la décoration.

\- Merci beaucoup, marmonna Padmé d'une petite voix.

Vader se retourna vers son épouse, étonné par son changement d'humeur soudain qu'il avait détecté dans la Force. La jeune femme avait perdu son sourire, et ses yeux étaient devenus infiniment plus tristes.

\- Que se passe-t-il, mon Ange ? s'inquiéta-t-il, en posant une main mécanique gantée sur son bras fin.

\- C'est juste que... j'ai encore du mal à m'habituer à toute cette situation, avoua Padmé d'une voix tremblante. Cela fait déjà plusieurs années que c'est comme ça, je le sais, mais... Je n'arrive toujours pas à te voir dans cette armure, et je le supporte encore moins lorsque je me rappelle à quel point elle te fait souffrir... et j'ai du mal à accepter que l'Empire a pris la place de la République que j'ai toujours connue...

Vader sentit son estomac se nouer – une douleur supplémentaire dont il se serait bien passé. Si Padmé était malheureuse, alors lui-même était malheureux, par extension. Si Padmé avait été rendue malheureuse par la situation, alors il fallait que la situation change jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve enfin le sourire. Cela avait toujours été son mot d'ordre, mais il avait toujours été bien en peine de l'appliquer... et changer les deux situations qui rendaient son Ange triste, eh bien... cela allait être extrêmement compliqué.

Comme Vader ne parvenait pas à voir de solution miracle à ces deux problèmes, il serra plutôt Padmé dans ses bras, tentant de l'apaiser par sa présence.

**Author's Note:**

> Le petit dialogue au début du premier texte est directement tiré du roman « The Old Republic : Complots », car j'avais décidé de m'en servir comme d'une base pour le texte.


End file.
